Trust Me, Kplus
by Trixie Ray
Summary: I don t want to be your last resort Blair! I want you to trust me as you trusted Serena or Nate, but more! I want you to do that because if you do, you won t regret it' CB/BW - after ATLBCN - rated K plus


**'**I came to congratulate you in person. You ruined my relationship with Nate, Serena, all of my friends. Even Little Jenny thinks she's too good for me. So, bravo! Just like you wanted. I have no one to turn to, but you.'  
'Actually, you don't even have me.'  
'Enough.'  
'I'll try to be more succinct. You held a certain fascination when you were beautiful, delicate, and untouched. But now you're like one of the Arabians my father used to own; rode hard and put away wet. I don't want you anymore. And I can't see why anyone else would.'

Blair walked from the bar, tears on her eyes, but she was able to get out of Chuck´s sight before they were there. She wouldn´t let him see how much he affected her. She just couldn´t believe him.

She looked to her limo and turned, choosing to walk home. If it worked for Serena, it would work for her too. She began walking, now without holding the tears.

_'I hate you Charles!'_ she thought angry as hell _'Hate you!'_

She was a Waldorf for crying out loud! He couldn´t do that to her! Even being a Bass. He had no right, he was the only one she could count on. Now she had no friends, she had nothing. Everything was destroyed by Chuck and Jenny. Everything she built, her reputation. What would her mother do when she find out? Because her name was being destroyed at that very moment.

Blair just kept walking like a china doll. She would definetily need to watch Breakfast At Tiffany! That was her only escape now. That and the problems with her uh..._ condition_.

She was so into her that she didn´t even know where she was now. It was a dark dead end street. And that´s when the things began to fall.

--

He just saw that girl crying and walking as if she didn´t know where to go. She looked rich. He saw her entering a dead end street and followed her. She didn´t even noticed. But suddenly she turned, as if realising she wasn´t supposed to be there, as if sensering an eminent danger.

--

Chuck saw her leave the bar. He was way too angry, but he noticed the tears in her eyes. He was mad at her! Him? Her last resort!? Who does she thought he was? He was a Bass! And a Bass is never a person´s last resort! He didn´t care if she was a Waldorf, she had no right to think of him as a last resort.

He finished his whisky with one sip and saw that Blair didn´t enter her limo. But began walking, like Serena does sometimes. He now saw the tears falling from her eyes as she walked. Now he realised what he had done.

He only was her last resort because she had no one to turn to, and that was his fault. Okay, he was angry when she said that they were just a mistake, but he didn´t have the right to tell GG about everything. He was only angry because he really liked her, and knowing that she couldn´t care less about him made him feel that. But he saw that he affected her more than anything, so maybe she cared about him a little.

He payed for his drink and walked from the bar and began folowing Blair with his eyes. He let her walk and began following, really distant, but still following. He saw her entering a dead end street and this guy going behind her. There was nobody in the streets, as they were in God´s know where. He heard Blair scream for help and began running. And then, everything began to fall.

--

Blair realised that she wasn´t supposed to be where she was, that she didn´t know where she was. When she turned to leave, she saw this tall strange guy behind her. She began walking back but was stopped by a wall. The guy asked for her purse but she didn´t give it to him.

She didn´t know what to do, she thought of screaming for help, but would anyone listen to her? Would anyone help her if they knew who was screaming? She didn´t care, she needed help. So she screamed, at the top of her lungs, for help.

No one came, she was really desperated now the guy was trying to get her pearl necklace and her diamond ring. But then when she thought that that was it for her she saw Chuck running towards her.

--

He saw the fear in the girl´s eyes. He saw her walking back and walked foward, towards her. He tried to get her purse, but the girl didn´t let him. Then he saw her pearl necklace and diamond ring and tried to steal at least one of those. No one would come for her, he was sure, because there was no one in the streets. But suddenly he felt someone turning him and hitting him.

--

Chuck heard her desperate scream for help and ran to the place where he saw her entering with the guy behind.

He saw the guy trying to catch Blair´s pearl necklace and diamond ring so he began to run towards them. He saw the look of relief in Blair´s eyes and turned the guy and began hitting him. The guy was his age, and as tall as Chuck. He had never seen his face so he thought that the guy wasn´t from Upper East Side. The guy wasn´t even defending from Chuck. When Chuck finished with him, about five minutes later he turned to Blair and saw that she was sitting with her back against the wall crying.

'B. Hey, everything´s going be fine, come.' With that he helped her stand and let her rest her head against his chest when he hugged her.

--

She never felt so safe in her entire life as in that moment with Chuck hugging her.

'Let´s go.' He agreed and somehow when she realised she was in Chuck´s suite in the hotel. He sat her down at the sofa and sat beside her. She couldn´t believe that of all person **he** saved her.

'Thank you'

'You don´t need to thank me.'

'Yes I do. You could have let the guy steal me, because you hate me and everything. But you didn´t, you stopped him.'

'What? I would never do that! And I don´t hate you.'

'Of course you do, if you didn´t you wouldn´t have said all that stuff to me at the bar.' She said with her eyes leaving his and looking to the floor.

'I´m sorry Blair, I really am. I didn´t mean that. I was just angry with you.'

'You had no reason to be mad at me!'

'Yes I had! You went to the bar and said that was there because I was, basically, your last resort! I don´t want to be your last resort Blair! I want you to trust me as you trusted Serena or Nate, but more! I want you to do that because if you do, you won´t regret it! Because you´ll see that I will never let you down! Because I really love you Blair. And I got mad because I know you don´t feel the same for--'

Blair didn´t let him finish the sentence, she knew what he was going to say. And that was not true. She really liked Nate, but she liked Chuck more. But didn´t think he felt something for her. Hearing he saying that he loved her was the best thing.

He was surprised when she kissed him, a tender kiss that proved that she felt the same for him. They broke the kiss and she said.

'I know you´ll never let me down C.'

Fin

--

A/N: gosh! wrote this in like, half an hour! just got the ideas and BAM! began wrting ;)

well i hope you enjoyed!

Bea!


End file.
